


Golden Paradise

by protectoroffaeries



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M, this is the worst thing I've ever written I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem Caelan wrote for Fletcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I've ever written. God, this is such a trashy ship XD. Anyway, I'm putting it up because I didn't have a chance to write any more of How (Not) to Grow Up. So... yeah, hope you guys like trash ships...

Perfectly spiked locks  
Of luscious golden hair  
Oh! How it shines in the sunlight

Finest hair gel  
That smells of summer rain  
Creates the stiff points

Wonderful grooming  
Makes a handsome man  
What a lovely sight to see

But when not with gel  
Soft to the touch  
Still beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that made you cringe as much as I cringed writing it! XD


End file.
